Home Coming
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Rachel left without warning, and now she's back. She's different, the only people who know what happened to her is Kurt and Blaine, but they aren't talking. Follow the Glee club as they discover the truth behind the new mask that Rachel wears. I don't own these fantastic shows. (so I don't have to do this every chapter)
1. Coming Home

Yeah! New story :) I don't own either of these fantastic shows. or the characters. *sigh...

...

Summary:

Rachel left suddenly without telling anyone anything. The only people who know the reasons are Blaine and Kurt, but they don't say anything. During season 3 of glee, just talking themes from the Vampire Diaries. It's before they graduate.

...

Rachel's POV:

I left for a reason. To not be found. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it had to. I didn't want anyone to find out. It's funny how things work out.

...

Kurt's POV:

It's amazing how things can change when a person is gone. Glee club isn't the same without her. Neither is Finn. I just wish she could have given them an explanation. The New Directions is falling apart. I just wish she'd come back sooner.

...

I'm back. And this time I'm staying. For good.

I take a breath and walk into the high school I left without warning. I probably look different. I did change my hair. I wear clothes that are "different" from what I used to wear. I probably...never mind. I just need to get through this and announce that I'm back to Principal Figgans. I step into his office after waiting for a few minutes.

"Welcome. I hear you want to re-enroll, but I've never seen you before." He states politely.

"Principal Figgans, it's me. Rachel. Rachel Barry." I look at him.

"Rachel?"

"Yes." I smile.

"OH! It's good to see you again! Of course you can come back. Let me take care of the paper work and give you your schedule. You can start tomorrow." He hurriedly rushes out of the office to get the paper work. As he rushes around, I see Sue and a couple of kids from Glee club, being rushed to the office. All three barge into the office.

"WHERE'S FIGGANS?" She yells. I take notice that it's Kurt and Finn, and then Sue notices me.

"Who are you, and for some reason I can't find an insult for you." She looks at me then continues to yell for Figgans.

"Ah here we are." He says as he walks into the crowded office, then he looks at Sue. I shake my head at him knowing that he'd get my signal.

"Here's the paper work to be enrolled, Miss Pierce." I glare at him knowing that despite the fact that he knows nothing about my newly found family, I can't help but hate that name.

"Thank you. Should I fill this out here or should I wait for another time?" I see Sue form the word yes, but Figgans says that he can resolve the problem outside the office.

I listen in on their conversation.

"These two were caught in the hall after the bell rang on their phones. They need detention now." Sue says in her signature "you can't deny me" tone. He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"You two, go to the secretary and get passes to your current class."

"You're letting them go? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Sue, they've been through a lot in the last 6 months. You need to go before I call security." He threatens. Hm, I guess Figgans got a backbone while I was gone. He walks back into the office and shuts the door.

"Sorry, but I know that you're probably use to it by now. So, here is your schedule and you start tomorrow."

He smiles and waves me off. I smirk because I'm back and no one is going to see me coming.


	2. Back with a Vengeance

Hello my lovely readers! so I've gotten some questions regarding the pairings. So far, their the cannon pairings except for Rachel. She's been through a lot so for most of this story I'm planning on her being single. I may put up a poll asking for some possible pairings, but so far it doesn't look like she'll be with anyone.

_..._

_"Sorry, but I know that you're probably use to it by now. So, here is your schedule and you start tomorrow."_

_He smiles and waves me off. I smirk because I'm back and no one is going to see me coming._

_..._

Today is the day. I go back to being Rachel Barry. Rachel Barry. It's nice to hear that name again. Walking through these halls as a changed person, is a surreal experience. I can tell you that I've swapped my "good girl" attire for some thing a little more sheik. I now wear high heels, dark jeans, a dark colored shirt and always a leather jacket. It's kind of the style for our kind. I did notice that over my "little" trip that my nose filled out and I grew a few inches taller. Well, the heels help too. I look slightly different, but no matter what, I'm still Rachel Barry the girl who's always been that awkward girl who loved to sing. I sigh as I reach my locker. I really have no use for it but I throw some of the stuff I don't need into it anyways. I feel a rush of wind from underneath my locker.

"Hey. I heard you just got into town."

"Yeah, just got back from a trip. Found some interesting things about myself. Like how I really missed you." I smile and turn around to see Blaine. I immediately get engulfed into his hug.

"I didn't think you were coming back for a couple more months."

"Yeah, but things worked out and I was able to come back." I smile even bigger. He does too.

"Want me to keep you secret for a little bit?" He asks raising his eyebrow mischievously.

"Well, I have classes with half of them. It won't be a secret for long." I sigh. He hugs me then looks at me.

"Well, lets do this together then." He smiles and then we head off to my first class.

...

It's lunch. I've been the non-stop talk of the school. I went from zero to hottie, in about three point five seconds. From what I hear anyways. I did have some sort of pleasure in seeing the reactions of some of the Glee club's reactions to my new look. Apparently, I can compete with Quinn now. I can't really eat much anymore thanks to my new diet, so I brought a thermos of what I usually have. As soon as I sit down, I notice that Kurt and Blaine now sit alone. Things have changed and not for the better. I take my "lunch" and go sit with Kurt and Blaine. They've been my only friends through this ordeal. Well, the only ones who knew what I was going through. They've been doing this a lot longer than I have. Although I find it funny that every couple decades they have to fake meet each other and fall in love, over and over again. And don't get me started on the story that I heard on the time Kurt was a girl at some point. It's funny how love works. Even with the supernatural.

"So, Rachel, are you going to Glee club? Everyone is dying to see you. And everyone might get along again." Kurt mutters the last part.

"What's this about everyone getting along? What happened to Glee club since I've been gone? It's almost like you all disband." I sigh because that was where Kurt and Blaine could be truly friend about their love for each other. Kurt looks at me with sad eyes.

"You were the glue that stuck us together. I know that you needed an attitude change back then, but you were like a leader to us. Without you to regulate, things kind of got out of hand." He left the end up to my imagination.

"Anyways, it'll be good to have you back. Keeping us together." He smiles at me, knowing I'm most definitely going to Glee club today.

...

Glee Club:

"Alright everyone, it's mash up week. We're going to..." Mr. Shue's jaw drops to the floor as I walk in. Then, he composes himself.

"How can I help you?" He doesn't recognize me. Well, I don't have the class he teaches.

"Mr. Shue its me. Rachel." I say bluntly because I have no other way to break the news.

"Rachel?" His mouth is open again. I take his speechlessness as an opportunity to speak to the Glee club.

"I heard that Glee club isn't what it used to be. That I'm the reason. I'm sorry that I left so abruptly, but it wasn't my say. I had to go take care of some issues. But, I'm back and better than ever. Let's just say I'm back with a vengeance." I emphasize the last words knowing that Kurt and Blaine would get he memo. They visibly paled, but they know why. Hell hath not like a women's scorned is what they always say right?


	3. A Different Rachel

_"I heard that Glee club isn't what it used to be. That I'm the reason. I'm sorry that I left so abruptly, but it wasn't my say. I had to go take care of some issues. But, I'm back and better than ever. Let's just say I'm back with a vengeance." I emphasize the last words knowing that Kurt and Blaine would get he memo. They visibly paled, but they know why. Hell hath not like a women's scorned is what they always say right?_

...

After Glee Club:

So, everyone decided to welcome me back with a little party at the Italian food place downtown. But for the life of me I can't remember the name of the place. It's funny because I used to go there quite often. Everyone is buzzing with excitement to get to know me again. I can tell that they know something's different about me. The only thing that worries me is that I've changed too much, beyond recognition.

"So, Rachel what's up with the new get up? Trying to be a copy cat of the Vampire Diaries girl?" Quinn asks.

"And did you get taller?" Interjects Tina.

"No, I have no idea what the "Vampire Diaries" is. Is it a TV show? And yes I got taller, although heels do help." I smile at the last bit. I actually do know of the Vampire Diaries, too bad it's...never mind I shouldn't repeat what my "Uncle" said.

"Really? So, you're going to come in here talking to us like you never left? I can't possibly see any reason we should give to trust you to not tell any lies. We all know that Kurt and Blaine know something, but they won't tell us. So, why don't you tell us the real reason you're back, the truth." Finn's voice starts getting louder.

"Finn, the reason they did\couldn't tell anyone the reason why is because it wasn't their secret to tell. If you are going to accuse me of some wrongs and make a scene in the restaurant and ruin everyone's evening, then that's fine by me. Do your worst. But, don't think for a second that I will idly sit by as you yell and insult me. I am not some thing that you get to objectify and just throw around like I'm not a person. News flash! I am a person, I have feelings. If you want to voice your opinion, I will respect that, only if you give me the same. I'm not the same shy, awkward, girl who couldn't stand up for herself. If I've learned anything over the months that I was forced away, it would be that I am a person. I have feelings. I need to respect people if they want to see me as an equal. Right now, you are doing none of those things. If you can't, Finn, I'm going to kindly ask you to leave before things get out of hand." I look directly at him as I say all these things. I didn't realize that I was going to make as speech out of this. I had a lot of things to say about the way we treat each other, and this is one of them. The way the guys objectify girls as if we aren't people too. But things are going to change. I'm standing now, as Finn and I stare each other down.

"So, Finn, can we act like civilized people or are we going to have a street brawl? Honestly I don't want to repair this restaurant."

With that he sits down while still glaring at me until the food arrives. I continue chatting with the rest of the Glee club members about what they've all been up to. I notice that Quinn's been a bit more chatty since my speech. That's a change. I hear a clearing of a throat.

"Well, I guess there isn't much to say, but this. Welcome back, Rachel." Mr. Shue smiles at me and toasts his glass.

...

Later that night:

I've invited everyone to my new house, since my fathers got a new job and are going to be staying where I went. I can't quite tell anyone without revealing secrets that should be kept in the dark. I can tell that their impressed with my new independence. When I get a moment, Kurt and Blaine pull me into another room.

"How are you adjusting? I heard it was pretty difficult at first, but we've been at it for so long that we just forgot." Kurt says in a rush.

"It was bad the first couple months, but I've gotten better and well I have better blood portions." I smile.

"You know, we're still here, okay? If you need us to help you in any way..." Blaine trails off. I give them both hugs. I could use some roommates...

"You know there is something you could help me with. I'm in need of a roommate and I know that since Kurt is occupied until graduation, Blaine would you do the honors?" I ask in the old Rachel fashion. He gives me a look, like "are you serious?"

"Of course, that way if you need help you'll have one of us around at all times!" Blaine says excitedly.

In the moment of happiness, a wave overcomes me. I just remembered that it's a full moon. Crap. I look at Kurt and Blaine they look completely freaked out.

"The containment box...basement...have to go though the Glee club people." I huff out. Well, if this doesn't out the supernatural community, I don't know what will. I keep my head down and clutch my head as I try to hide my glowing eyes with Blaine and Kurt guiding me through the crowd of people.

"Watch out, she's going to be sick!" Kurt shouts out. Thanks for the attention, but it manages to work.

"What's the matter, Rachel? Are we a little sick from all the..." I couldn't take any more of Finn's stupid and petty anger at me.

"Finn! Shut up! You have no idea what you are dealing with!" I yell and I look at him. He and a few people take a couple steps back.

Taking this as their cue to hurry up, Kurt and Blaine hurry and get me to the containment box in the basement which would be hidden to any normal person.

...

Blaine's POV:

Well, if Rachel wanted to reveal her secret right away, this is what she should have done. Great, now Glee club will be brimming with questions and we'll have to lie to them again and again, until they get too curious for their own good. Nothing good will come out of this. Kurt and I chain and lock the door to the containment box. I hear Rachel's screams as she goes through the transformation. We don't know why she can't transform at will like the others, but she's definitely different than the others. Rachel's screams echo through the house as the Glee club rush down to see Kurt and I sitting in front of the door.


	4. A Big Secret

_Blaine's POV:_

_Well, if Rachel wanted to reveal her secret right away, this is what she should have done. Great, now Glee club will be brimming with questions and we'll have to lie to them again and again, until they get too curious for their own good. Nothing good will come out of this. Kurt and I chain and lock the door to the containment box. I hear Rachel's screams as she goes through the transformation. We don't know why she can't transform at will like the others, but she's definitely different than the others. Rachel's screams echo through the house as the Glee club rush down to see Kurt and I sitting in front of the door._

...

Still Blaine's POV:

Every member of Glee club was down in the basement. They all wanted to know what was going on and they wanted us to let Rachel out until they heard the growling. It's going to be a long night.

Rachel's POV:

I woke up still in the containment box. Good that spell that my witchy friend did worked. I can't harm the room when I transform. That's when I see the two figure sitting in front of the door. I knock on the door. The figures jump a bit and then start doing stuff to the door.

"Rachel, I have some clothes for you. I'm opening the door a little bit." I hear Kurt's soprano voice.

Some clothes are deposited in the door way. A sports bra, t-shirt, sweats, socks and some slippers. Awe, they know me so well. I knock on the door again to notify them that I'm dressed.

"Okay, you can let me out now." I was starting to wonder what was taking so long.

"Um...okay, just don't get mad at what you see out here." I hear a muffled Blaine voice.

Crap. Glee club. I showed some of them my eyes. Darn it I didn't want to do this as soon as I got into town. Well, they were going to find out eventually. I just don't have to lie to them for very long.

"It's alright. I guess they would find out eventually." I sigh.

I walk out into the basement to find all of the Glee club wrapped in blankets and various stuff to make beds out of. I some of the members move as they realize that I'm back to normal. I go around and wake the stragglers. They all look at me expectantly.

"Look, if you really want to hear the truth then all of you go upstairs into the living room. There's more room. I'll make some breakfast and then I'll explain once. I don't want to repeat myself, so there's that. And also, save your questions for the end I'll make sure to answer them." I stay behind once everyone's gone upstairs.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen and gather things for sausage, eggs, and waffles. I hear a whoosh of air and I see Kurt and Blaine standing behind me.

"We figured you needed help since there's a lot of people." Kurt smiles at me as he starts to get plates and checks on the sausages.

"We also wanted to see how you were doing. Last night was rough. We all heard it. Even they did." Blaine looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but alright. I think it's just that I'm just under a lot of stress and it showed." I give them both a smile as I take some pain medicine.

"So, since you are telling your secret, we decided that it's only fair to tell ours. Before you say anything, there's nothing you can do to change our minds." Kurt says as he changes the subject.

I smile at them because I guess it's hard being in on a secret and have to lie to people who are like you're family. I finish up breakfast and motion for Kurt and Blaine to take some of the food and pass it out to our friends. I sit down with my mug of blood and give one to Blaine and Kurt. I see everyone's questioning eyes, as Tina is the first to speak.

"How come you don't have any food?"

"I don't eat much anymore. I've had a change in diet."

"Why not? Changed to what?" Finn asks right after I finish.

"It'll be explained, but let's just say I prefer what I have in my cup for now."

I let everyone eat, which was very silent to say to the least. Everyone was really curious now because I had changed my diet because of my big secret. I look at my best friends for support, who only nod at me in encouragement.

"Alright, so please listen and no questions until I'm done." I take a breath.

"I'm going to start when I left and I'm not going to be straight forward and tell you, I'm going to leave it up to you to figure it out. Okay, the reason I left is I got a call from a person in a town called Mystic Falls, saying that I was a distant cousin and I needed to come into town for a little bit. I checked it out with my dads and well wanted to see for myself if it was really true. I left so suddenly because the day I left, I met a girl named Kathrine. I met her at the store and she told me that I looked familiar. I was just minding my own business when this guy jumped me. He was trying to take my purse and I was fighting back. Things got a little jumbled and the next thing I know he's on the floor, dead. I had killed him. I was so scared that I just ran I went grabbed my things and ran. While I was in my car, I felt a pain in my chest and looked in the rear view mirror. My eyes changed colors, to what you saw last night. Let's just say I was little more that panicked. I called Blaine and Kurt and they were there at my car within minutes of my phone call. They knew exactly what was happening. They told me they had some friends where I was going and if I wanted help I would need to contact them. So, I did and I started my journey. I left to Mystic falls and I met my cousin Tyler Lockwood. He knew what was happening as well, so he took me over to a friend of his, Stefan Salvatore. There I met some of his friends, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, the brooding brother of Stefan, Damon and then Caroline. They were all really nice, well except for Damon. He's always a dick. Anyways, they all knew the situation and wanted to help inform me before the full moon. They all had experience with it because of Tyler."

"You're a werewolf." Santana spoke up in a quite voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, I am."

"That doesn't explain the diet..." I cut Santana off before it become a question.

"I'm getting to that. But before I need to tell you that every thing you have heard about the supernatural is real. Vampires, witches, werewolves, are real. In fact you are staring at some right now. Kurt, Blaine, now might be a good time to tell them since I'm taking a little detour." I look at them. They nod.

"We would like to tell you something. Kurt and I are vampires." Blaine cringes as he says it until he hears a laugh.

"Yeah right! And I'm the tooth fairy!" Puck laughs even more. Kurt lets out a snarl and uses his vampire speed to grab Puck's shirt.

"Believe us now?" He says menacingly. Then, within a matter of seconds he's standing by Blaine again.

"We've been vampires for awhile now. Although we haven't always been." Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt. "We're soul mates, which in the supernatural world is a big deal. Our love lasts through out different lives. We reincarnate and then we always find each other, but since we became vampires we kind of have to pretend to find each other." He smile and takes hold of Kurt's hand.

"Believe it or not, we've had several lives, once of which I was a girl. That was a retched time. I was a witch and you were a warlock. It was the 1800's was it not? We died some what close to that year. Then, we were born again into these bodies and changed into vampires. So, the rest is history, literally." Kurt finishes for Blaine.

"So, wait you weren't always gay?" Sam asks.

"No, but that's because I haven't always been a guy. I assume if we ever die, we'll be reborn and then I would like to see Blaine as a girl this time. The universe and destiny likes to mess with us." Kurt mutters to himself the last bit.

"Enough about us, let's continue wit the story." Blaine interjects before things get out of hand.

"Okay, where was I...ah, yes right before the full moon. So while everyone is getting me ready, this guy named Klaus randomly shows up and I don't know who he is. Everyone else does. I randomly run into him and he says to me, "you would make the perfect hybrid." Of course I have no idea what he meant and start walking away, but then he feeds me his blood and snaps my neck. I wake up in the home of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I was confused and didn't know what was going on, but then Tyler comes into view wearing a face of pity. He says that I was transformed into a hybrid. I now had the blood of a werewolf and a vampire. He shows me that he's one too. He hands me a glass of this red liquid and I down it without thinking. Then, I remember the word vampire. I start freaking out because I am drinking blood. As a hybrid I can survive on both food and blood, but blood is what most choose. Klaus came to check on me, to see if I was a good little hybrid for his army. I didn't feel anything for him. I found out that most hybrids were sired to him. Meaning that they would do his biding against their will, but I wasn't sired to him. I was different. The little group of misfits as I like to call them, the vampires (Stefan, Damon and Caroline), the hybrid (Tyler), witch (Bonnie), and humans (Elena and Matt) gathered me up and made sure I stayed a secret from Klaus. I found out from Tyler the reason most hybrids were sired was because they found transforming into werewolves a curse and because they could transform at will now, the became loyal to Klaus. I tried to transform at will, but couldn't do it. When the full moon came, we found the reason why. I hadn't had my first full moon before Klaus transformed me, so I didn't know the pain or couldn't stop myself from transforming on the full moons. I stayed in Mystic Falls for the next few months, learning and gathering information. I learned that Kathrine, whom I briefly met, was the cause of my transformation. I then had the misfortune of meeting her again, but this time on my way to New Orleans. I won't go into details, but I had a hard time seeing the good in the situation. I was going the New Orleans with a girl named Hailey, she's a werewolf, and I found out that we were from the same clan. After some research I found out that I had two different bloodlines, hers and the Lockwood's, which is how I can be cousins with both of them. I did some soul searching in the French Quarter and was able to figure some things out. I went back to Mystic Falls to tell my new friends that it was time that I went back to my family. And now I'm here." I take a breath after finishing.

"So, you're a hybrid." Mercedes says.

"Yup."

"You drink blood." Mr. Shue says.

"Yup." This time I pop the p and take a purposeful sip from my mug.

"And you have supernatural friends." Puck says.

"Yes, I do. Two of them are sitting next to me." I smirk as Puck pales. Kurt grimaces as he realizes that I left something out of my story.

"Wait aren't you forgetting something else?" He asks me.

"What is that, Kurt?"

"The real reason to your return." He looks me straight in the eyes.


	5. A Not So Big Surprise

_"Wait aren't you forgetting something else?" He asks me._

_"What is that, Kurt?"_

_"The real reason to your return." He looks me straight in the eyes._

...

I turned to look at him and gave him as tight smile. I knew what he wanted to hear.

"Fine..." I take a breath and look Kurt in the eyes.

"I'm back because she's back. Kathrine. She's the one who started this and I'm going to be the one to end this." My voice raises toward the end as I put as much disdain as i possibly can.

"Why on earth would you try to go after her?" Blaine looks at me like I'm suicidal.

"I have permission. From Klaus himself. He saw that I had a vendetta, if you will and decided that I would be best to go after her." I say trying to be light about it.

"So, let me get this straight, you are back in town to kill someone?" Santana looks at me like i can't hurt a fly.

"Yes, what of it?" I look at her, offended by her tone.

"You, Rachel Berry, the Queen of nice. To be honest, from what I remember you couldn't hurt a fly." She snide.

"Santana, don't test me. Not after a full moon." I coldly say with my head down trying to calm down. I didn't want to hurt anyone despite the fact I didn't like a certain someone at the moment.

"What? Is the little _freak_ going to do about it?" She really wants to be hit right now. Something snaps in me and I blur in front of her.

"_I would watch what I say from now on. It would be a pity if someone were to get into an "accident."" _I chide at her. Baring my fangs I set her down not realizing that I had picked her up.

"Rachel, please calm down." Kurt fizzles what anger I had as he steps in between us.

With a huff, I straighten my shirt out and brush a hand through my hair.

"Rachel, I know that you have permission and all, but you aren't a killer." Finn finally speaks up.

"You don't know what I'm capable of any more." I reply stiffly.

"You are still you." Mr. Shue says for Finn. I look up at them and scoff.

"You don't get it, do you? I am more powerful than you average supernatural. I can rip some one's heart out with out a second thought of remorse. I have both the strengths of the two most powerful races. I can also shut my emotions off. I kill without a sense of humanity. That is what I've done since I became this way. When you can't handle the emotions, you don't have the temptation to just flip a switch..." I'm getting off my point.

"Back to my point. I am more than capable of killing someone. If you have any problems with that, feel free to speak up now, or forever hold your peace." A silence falls on the room.

"Alright." I stand up. Still in my "after a full moon" get up, I have the sudden urge to change in to something a little bit befitting of a predator. I'm about to leave to my room when I hear an intake of breath.

"Please, you don't have to be this way, Rachel." I hear Blaine's voice split the silence.

"There isn't any other way." I still have my back turned to the people I call friends.

"Yes there is and you know it!" A rare out burst from Kurt. I turn around.

"Tell me, then. In what way, shape, or form can I escape my fate?" I look at him, showing my true emotions on the matter.

"Rachel. I can tell what you are going through. You don't like killing do you?" Kurt's voice becomes softer.

"No." I whisper.

"Why do you continue to kill, then?"

"I'm cursed to." I say softly, so softly that Kurt didn't hear it.

"What was that?" He asks.

"..."

"Rachel, please. We're trying to help you..." Kurt tries.

"No one can help me. You can't break a curse!" My voice raises and the lights in my house become brighter.

That's when the noise starts. The ear splitting noise. It makes my ears bleed. I can't tell you when, but I somehow end up writhing on the ground. Holding my head. Everything blurring. Suddenly, the pain stops. I know that even saying that it's a curse will cause me pain now. Pain that I can't share, I won't share. It's my burden and if I have to kill someone to lift it then, so be it. My vision clears and I see everyone huddled around me.

"Rach..." I hear a faint voice through ringing ears.

"What the hell was that?" I see Puck in the back looking terrified. The same expression mirrored on the rest of the group's faces.

"I...Darn it. I can't...I can't tell you. Otherwise it'll happen again, but worse. It'll keep getting worse, until I die." I mutter the last part, but the vampires in the room heard it.

"WHAT?" Kurt and Blaine say at the same time.

"What do you mean that "it'll keep getting worse, until I die?" In all the lives I've lived, I know of no curse that would do that. Something like that..." Blaine trails off.

"Something like that takes a lot of power. Why did someone curse you?" Kurt starts to ramble off some more questions. The others are shell-shocked, they don't know what to say.

"Guys! I need you to drop it. It's my problem. Mine alone." I look up and notice that everyone is seated back down while Kurt and Blaine are pacing.

"What do you mean drop it?" Kurt and Blaine say together.

"What it means. Drop it. I'm going to go change out of these clothes. Don't follow me." I swiftly turn around and head for the stairs.

I feel a hand grab my elbow. I turn with a growl.

"I said, drop it!" I stare into a determined Mr. Shue. He immediately releases my arm.

I turn on my heels and blur up stairs before more questions are asked. Before they find out. I catch sight of myself in a mirror. My eyes have turned completely black.


End file.
